


【EC】Shivers战栗（PWP）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 17





	【EC】Shivers战栗（PWP）

#是他们夫夫间的情趣，有角色扮演和公共场合性爱⚠️  
#听Rachel Platten的《Shivers》出来的脑洞w（歌真的超好听！！！）

以下正文：

Erik注意到那个蓝眼睛的男孩已经盯着自己看了很久了。  
他还不算太露骨——每当Erik抬起头时他都会“刚巧”把眼睛错开去，只留下一张白净的侧脸。  
男孩生得好看——非常好看，一头半长不长的棕发，嘴唇鲜艳，眼睛像是与天空交界处的大海。他看上去有些紧张——舌头时不时地舔过唇瓣，把它们弄得湿漉漉的——这给他增添了几分色情的意味。他偶尓会偷偷扭过脸，快速地瞥一眼Erik，发现对方正在打量自己后再迅速地挪开目光。于是Erik重新低下头去，假装去看自己的手机，那视线立刻就黏在了他的皮肤上，像火星子一般灼烧着。  
很显然他想和自己发生些什么——具体是什么不需要Erik去细想，他只是远远地估量了一下那个男孩的年龄——或许二十出头，略显生涩——然后从泳池边的躺椅上站起身来。

Erik Lehnsherr今年三十三岁，他的同事，人称白皇后的Emma Frost总是吐槽他把自己嫁给了工作。终于在这个夏天Erik罕见地休了一次年假，现在他正在某家海景五星级酒店的泳池边上享受冰镇朗姆酒——然后他发现了这个男孩。  
他看上去是个很好的性爱对象——年轻，天真，并且欲望强烈。更重要的是他也想要Erik——这太明显了。  
Erik有太久太久没有和任何人做过爱了——就连手淫的次数也少得可怜，他的日常就是埋在一堆邮件和数据里， 超负荷运作着为公司制定出一个又一个完美的方案。他有些强迫症，是个完美主义者，对他人和对自己同等的严格。但是现在不一样了——他在度假，没有被信件塞爆的邮箱，没有恼人的电话，他唯一能做的就是享受当下的时光。

所以他向那个男孩走去——那个蓝眼睛的小甜心站着没动，乖顺地抬起头看他。  
“你好。”他说，带着一些苏格兰口音。  
“你好，”Erik对他笑了笑，”你刚才一直在看我？”  
“你发现了？”他也笑了起来，眨了眨那双迷人的蓝眼睛，“Charles，我的名字。”  
“Erik。”Erik简短地说，伸手揽住了他的腰。

他们一起步入了浅水区，一米二的水深刚好没过了腰部。Charles脱掉了原本披在身上的短袖衬衫，袒露着胸脯面对Erik。他的皮肤比一般的男性要白——不是那种病态的苍白，Erik猜想他是个常年泡在实验室里的大学生。他的胸部没有过多的肌肉，又不像女性那样丰满，是一种令人愉悦的柔软触感。  
Erik又向下抚摸着他有些软肉的腰部，轻轻掐了一把之后游走到了他的胯间。Charles咬着下唇，看着Erik挑逗的动作，眼睛里的欲望愈发明亮。  
Erik从背后把Charles圈在怀里，隔着他的泳裤揉搓着他的性器。Charles比Erik矮了大概半个头，娇小的肩膀被他禁锢在臂弯中，微微颤抖着。  
他已经被揉弄得半勃的阴茎被Erik握住，修长有力的手指抚弄着柱身，隔着弹性面料描摹着那根肉棒的形状，刮蹭着头部的沟壑。  
Erik在泳池里帮Charles做着手活。他们身后还有来来往往的游客，坐在泳圈上或是互相嬉戏打闹，根本未曾想过有人正当着他们的面白日宣淫。  
Charles抓住了泳池边上的栏杆，下唇几乎被自己咬出了血——只要他不叫出来就没有人会发现。Erik站在他身后挡住了荒淫的真相，所有人只会觉得他们是在练习游泳。  
男孩的身体开始发烫，喉咙里的低喘快要成为破碎的呻吟了——Erik适时地吻上了他的唇，像是玩弄猎物一般地侵略着他的口腔，挑拨着他的唇舌，把那些还未成形的呜咽揉碎在彼此的唇齿之间。于是Erik手上加快了速度，圈着他的阴茎上下撸动着，同时不忘照顾到底端的两个小球。  
恒温的泳池水根本无法减缓Charles的欲望——他的呼吸已经变得滚烫，下半身被凉水和Erik一同刺激着。他的腰已经软了下去，前端的快感积累到了临界点，等待着最后一击的爆发。Erik这时却突然慢了下来，不怀好意地用指腹按压着顶端的小孔。高潮被强行打断的Charles难受地扭动着身子去操Erik的拳头，低低的喘息声染上了哭腔。“Erik……要……”他模模糊糊地说了一句，侧过脑袋用已经湿润的蓝眼睛看着Erik,扁了扁嘴希望他继续。  
“这可不行，Charles，”Erik并不打算放过他，拇指和食指揉捏着膨大的头部，惹得Charles倒抽一口冷气，“我还没有感受过呢。”  
Erik也已经硬了，他的勃起正贴着Charles的屁股，挤进了他的臀缝中。  
“不要……！不要在这里，”Charles小声惊叫着，但是Erik在前端渐渐加快的动作把他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊，“会被……会被发现的……”  
“那你想怎么样呢？”Erik又放慢了速度，屡次被打断高潮几乎要把Charles逼疯了。他在Erik怀里乱动着，抵在他屁股上的庞然大物趁机戳弄着他的穴口。Charles在双重刺激下彻底丢掉了理智，趴在栏杆上喘得凌乱不堪。  
“去……去更衣室……”他艰难地说，声音发颤，嘴唇哆嗦着，眼睛蒙上了一层雾气。  
“去更衣室做什么？”Erik坏心眼地在他的脖子上咬了一口，差点让Charles当场缴械。“干我……Erik，去更衣室……用力操我……”Charles把羞耻心随着理智一起丢掉了，他蹭着Erik的阴茎，迫切地希望用它来填满自己。

去更衣室的路上他们跑得跌跌撞撞，Charles几乎是撞开一间单人浴室的门，等到Erik也走进来之后在第一时间拧开了花洒，扑到他身上和他接吻。  
“我好想你，Erik。”Charles好不容易从这个激烈的吻中脱身，把脑袋埋在对方的胸口，轻声埋怨着。

Charles Xavier，二十八岁，昨天刚评上哥伦比亚大学的基因学教授。他实在容易让人误会他的年龄——他看上去太年轻了，第一次去哥大上课的时候所有人都以为他是刚来的大一新生。  
然而Charles已经和Erik结婚三年了。他们在一家酒吧认识，相处了两个小时之后就跑到了街对面的一座小教堂听神父宣读了誓词，并在Erik的劳斯莱斯里干柴烈火地来上了一发后才驱车去领了结婚证。  
等第二天Emma看到她的上司左手无名指上的银色小指环(你问他们什么时候买的戒指？就是在跑向小教堂的时候，在路边一家珠宝店挑的一对设计简约的钻戒)后震惊得差点把咖啡倒在自己的白衬衫上。  
“你什么时候结的婚？”Emma在下班的时候忍不住问了一句。  
“昨天晚上。”Erik耸耸肩，刚想开口让她别这么八卦，楼道口的电梯就“叮”的一声，随即从里面探出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋：“哦，你好，请问Erik在吗？”  
很快Charles就发现Erik站在不远处。他高兴地扑进了他的怀里，并在他的脸颊上啄了一小口：“我来看看你工作的地方。”  
“所以天杀的Erik Lehnsherr你勾搭了一个未成年？！”Emma在一边看完了全过程后几乎是在失声尖叫了。  
“哦，这位小姐，我已经二十五岁了。”Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来，友好地对她伸出了手，“我叫Charles Xavier，是哥大的基因学老师——还是Erik的丈夫。”  
“呃，你好，我是Emma Forst，是你丈夫的秘书。”Emma赶紧握住Charles的那只手，看到他的无名指上有一只和Erik一模一样的戒指。接下来等电梯的过程中Emma在Erik不爽的目光下一条一条列举了他的各种缺点——关键是Erik还不能打断，因为Charles在一旁听得非常开心，不时发出低低的笑声。最后是Erik搂着他走远了——期间还不忘瞪Emma一眼。  
第二天午休时大家都凑上来问她Erik的神秘情人长什么样，Emma喝了一口咖啡后有些愤愤不平地说：“他是一个漂亮的蓝眼睛美人——我真的不敢相信他会嫁给这条鲨鱼。”

“我也很想你，Charles。”Erik留恋地抚摸着Charles被水打湿的鬈发。他们前段时间都太忙了——Charles要长时间地泡在实验室里，Erik则更加不必多说。  
他们上个月见面的次数少得可怜——Charles的课题研究到了关键时期，他几乎每天都是凌晨回的家；而Erik因为公司的一个重要客户，不得不加班加点以至于差不多都是在办公室里过夜。  
直到今天他们才从繁忙的工作中解脱出来，不约而同地给自己放了个长假。

“做点什么，Erik，”Charles的阴茎还立着，直直地戳在Erik的小腹上， 在上面留下一道道水痕又被冲刷干净，“别笑，Erik， 注意你的角色！”然而当Charles说出这句话的时候，他自己也忍不住喷笑出声。  
“真遗憾，看来我们都进入角色失败了。”Erik笑着在花洒下吻住了他的双唇，同时一只手绕到了他的身后帮他做起了扩张。  
借着温热的水流Erik轻松地伸进了第一根手指，然后是第二根，第三根。Charles伏在他的怀里，放松着身体让手指更加深入，同时将性器不断地在Erik的腹肌上磨蹭着，前端淌出清液，和水一起滴在地砖上。  
Charles闷哼着，一只手移到了前面，握着自己的性器开始自我纾解。在Erik面前自慰有种强烈的羞耻感——并且他还玩味地盯着Charles的动作，并把自己的手也覆在了他的阴茎上。  
Erik一边蜷曲开合着手指、按压着Charles的肠壁，一点一点地打开他将近一个月未经情事而显得有些干涩的后穴，一边抓着他的手上下撸动着他的性器，揉弄着他的阴囊。  
本就在高潮边缘的Charles没几下就呜咽着射了出来，白浊的精液弄脏了Erik和自己的手。  
Charles有些挑衅地抬起那双燃烧着情欲的蓝眼睛，将那些浊液抹在了胸口，揉捏着自己已经发硬的乳头，低声轻喘着。  
他在诱惑Erik。  
于是Erik俯身咬住了他另一边的乳粒，犬齿狠狠地压过顶端，并用力吮吸着，仿佛Charles真的能够分泌奶水一般。同时Erik加快了手指在他的后穴中模拟性交的速度，没几下就找到了那块软肉，换着角度戳弄着。  
“唔……Erik……还要……”Charles挺起胸脯，把自己往Erik怀里送，下意识地跟随着他的动作动着腰部，希望得到更多慰藉。  
“你太心急了，Charles。”Erik说着把他压在了浴室的墙壁上，扶着自己的阴茎操进了他的后穴。  
Charles顺从地分开了双腿，以便让Erik进得更深。保护性肠液混着水从他们的相连处挤出，滴滴答答地向下淌着。太久没有过性事的Charles在吞下Erik粗大的肉棒时难受地呻吟出了声，不过好在有Erik轻柔的吻和抚摸，他还不至于疼出眼泪。  
“动一动……Erik……”Charles含糊地说，他很快就适应了Erik，疼痛慢慢消失不见了，取而代之的是高涨的性欲。  
“你知道你现在有多像红灯区的站街男孩吗，Charles？”Erik毫不客气地揉捏着他的臀瓣，在上面留下指印，“四十美元能帮我做一次口活，两百美元将得到全套的服务。”  
“唔……是的Erik……我可以为你服务……”Erik浅浅的刮蹭并不能满足Charles的欲望，他扭过头向他索着一个又一个吻，“所以再快一点……Erik……我能承受得了……”  
“荡货。”Erik在他的屁股上抽了一下，沾了水的声音也变得湿润清脆，Charles欢愉地颤抖着，等待着那些快感将他填满。  
Erik狠狠地操干着Charles的后穴，每一次都用力地撞击着他的敏感点，丝毫不留给他喘息的空隙。他操得又深又急，囊袋拍打在Charles的臀肉上，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。从头顶倾泻而下的水流打在他们的胸口、背部，交合之处一片泥泞。  
Charles的喘息已经变成了甜腻的呻吟，被操熟的小穴对着Erik的阴茎又吸又舔，肠肉紧紧地缠上了柱身，包裹着它硕大的头部，纵容它径直顶到最深，将Charles 下面的那张小嘴全部填满。

“啊……Erik……”Charles喊着Erik的名字，从尾椎骨向上的快感让他几乎丧失了语言功能，只能翻来覆去地说着一些赞美Erik的荤话。 他摇晃着屁股吞吐着Erik的阴茎，像是要把自己钉在上面——然而Charles突然收声了。有脚步声从门口传来，紧接着是衣物移动的窭窭宰宰的声音，然后他们隔壁的浴室门门被打开又关上，淅淅沥沥的水声从右边传来。  
有其他人在更衣室里，并且和他们只有一墙之隔。Charles咬住了自己的手指，他的后穴还在被侵犯着，但他不能发出一点声音。  
Erik却在此时加快了速度——他一定是故意的。Charles差点把指节咬出了血，呻吟和喘息全都被压抑在喉咙底下，成为委屈的呜咽声。他的前胸贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，身体随着Erik的动作上下颠簸着，磨蹭得两颗乳粒更加红肿充血，再次抬头的性器也一下一下地蹭在砖面上，不断地吐出前液。  
这让Charles的身体变得前所未有的敏感，即便是水流流经他的皮肤也会弄得他不住地颤抖。他像一只猫一样弓起了身子，承受着Erik在自己身体里的冲撞。他闭着眼睛，眼角被逼出了生理泪水。Erik的手指摸上了他的嘴唇，轻轻地拉开了Charles的手。  
Charles听话地张开了嘴，含住了Erik的手指。他吮吸舔弄着，不时用舌头去勾弄指尖，发出啧啧的水声。  
就在Charles快要支持不住的时候，边上的磨砂玻璃门终于吱呀一声，在一阵布料的摩擦声之后那个脚步声的主人走远了。  
Charles腿一软跌进Erik怀里， 那根还埋在他体内的炽热趁机狠狠地戳在了他的敏感点上，这让他不受控制地被操射了出来。Erik的凶器还在他的后穴里进进出出，穴口被磨得发红发肿。高潮过后的Charles睁着失焦的蓝眼睛黏黏糊糊地向他索吻，不断收缩痉挛的小洞吸得Erik还来不及抽出就射在了他的体内。  
Erik在离开的时候带出了不少液体，大多都顺着Charles的腿根淌下，又被水流清洗干净。他温柔地搂着Charles，流水从他们的脊背上滑过。Charles餍足地眯起了眼睛，湿发蹭着Erik的脖子。  
他们在一片水雾中相拥。

“Erik，我想领养个孩子。”Charles把自己在被窝中缩成小小一团，露出蓬松的鬈发，蓝眼睛真诚地看着Erik，噘着嘴下巴上出现了n形的小凹坑。

“那样我们会更忙的，Schatz。”Erik躺在了Charles为他留的位置上，伸出手臂将他的丈夫揽入怀中。  
“我一年也就开学和期末的时候忙一点，而且我还有寒暑假，”Charles有些不满地看了Erik一眼，“不像你，永远都在忙。”  
“我错了，”Erik吻着他的头发，“所以我请了年假来陪你了——成为教授的感觉怎么样？”  
“还算不错，就是我又多了几个课题，”Charles有些苦恼地说，“如果我们都很忙的话我们可以送他们去Raven家住上几天，”他开始认真地考虑这件事了，“天啊Raven和Hank的婚礼就在下个月……”  
“看来我以后必须得按时回家了，”Erik翻了个身把Charles压在身下，“那么我们是走程序还是直接领养？”  
“别闹——Erik，”Charles笑着推了推身上的人，“程序可以明天走——现在，”他按灭了床头柜.上的台灯，“睡觉。”  
“好吧，”Erik躺了回去，让Charles舒服地缩进他的怀里，“晚安，Charles。我爱你。“  
晚安，Erik。不要总说这么肉麻的话——以及，我也爱你。”

END.


End file.
